Hey You! Give Me S'more Fondue!
by takefourmoments
Summary: Argue Fondues make you vent your frustrations by arguing with the person who you’re most frustrated with. Not only that, minutes after, you confess your secret feelings, if any, to the person. Harry and Ginny are facing the effects...


Hey! I am back with _another_ one shot. For all my Summoing Conditions readers, the last chapter will be up in a few days.  
Okay...just for the record, in this tory they say the word Duff. For all you people who don't know, Duff is the british word for pudding. I was trying to spice up my british stories...lol.  
Enjoy.

**

* * *

Hey You! Give Me S'more Fondue!

* * *

**

"Ow. Ow. Ooww! Harry! Do you _not_ here me? I just yelled ow three times _in your ear_! Get your bloody arse off me!"

"Language Ginerva, Language. I shall remove my _bloody arse _the very second everyone else loads themselves off _me_."

"There are people on top off you?"

"Can't you see them?"

"I can't see anything because your big head is in the way."

"Ouch. That hurt you twerp, and I don't have a big head."

"Oh geez Harry, I only flicked you. It couldn't have hurt that much."

"I most definitely don't have a big head."

"You most definitely do and it's in my-"

"Bloody Hell. Would you two stop?" Ron interjected into their battle of the words. Harry closed his mouth and lifted his head slightly.

"I have to agree with Ron. If you two stop arguing for a good five seconds, you will realize that no one is on top of you anymore." Hermione pointed out. Harry moved his gaze from her to his stomach and sure enough, there wasn't one person left on top him.

"Oh, I didn't-" Harry's words were once again cut off as Ginny placed her hands flat on his back and pushed hard. Harry rolled off her and hit the woodened floor with a thump. His breath swooped out of him in a gush of air. He lay that way for a few minutes, trying to regain his breath.

"Ginny." Hermione clucked her tongue. "That wasn't very mature of you." She scolded.

"Well, if the prat had been paying attention and gotten off me when he should have, I wouldn't have pushed him." Ginny replied and Harry could almost see her glare at him.

"I can't believe the two of you are still going at it in the first place." Fred said from the other side of the small room.

"Really. Considering that's the reason mum threw us in here in the first place." George agreed.

"Right like you two were innocent in all this." Ginny backfired.

"Never said that, Gin-Gin. Fred and I might have been arguing with Ronnikins at dinner, but we have resolved our issues." George told her.

"Yea and we weren't arguing the moment we had enough breath either." This was from Ron. It reminded Harry that he had had his breath knocked out of him twice in the past five minutes. He began to move his arms into position so he could push himself up off the ground, when Ginny made her next comment.

"Well, it was all Harry's fault. He started all this."

Harry sprung off the ground so fast that Ginny flinched when he glared at her. He took two steps towards her and said, "No, oh, no. You're not putting this whole thing off on me."

"And why not?" She took a step forward and their chests were almost touching.

"Because it's your fault."

"It is?" She barked.

"Yea. Who was the person who threw the handful of potatoes across the table?"

"Alright, big deal. You got a little potato in your precious hair." She brushed a lock of hair from his forehead in a snotty manner. Harry's eyes turned into slits.

"Not only that. Who made the first rude remark?" Harry snarled.

"Guys, that's-"

"Hush Hermione." Ginny and Harry said in unison. Hermione frowned and looked at Ron who was watching his best friend and little sister with wide eyes. Across the room, Fred and George were laughing and watching with smiles. Hermione frowned again. They almost seemed…up to something.

"You did." Ginny continued, Hermione's interruption forgotten. "Remember the "bloody hell, I never knew she was so stupid" comment you made under your breath?"

"You heard that?" Harry asked the slits leaving his eyes.

"Yea."

"Oh."

"Oh's right and I don't-"

"Still, that gave you no right to call me an attention seeking prat." Harry's eyes returned to the slits.

"It was attention seeking git. Not prat." Ginny informed him with a smirk.

"That's really unimportant right now."

"Well, it's the truth. Your more of a git than a prat."

"That's right…you're more the prat out of the two of us." Harry insulted.

Ginny simply rolled her eyes in return.

"You also have more boyfriends a year than there are months." Harry backfired.

"You're just jealous." Ginny said with a raised eyebrow.

"Right and tomorrow the sun won't rise."

"I think she's right." Fred said loudly. Everyone turned to look at him. He and George were facing Harry with identical grins. "Harry's jealous."

"I absolutely think you're right Fred." The twin's grins grew when Harry's glare was aimed fully at them.

"I'm not jealous of _her_." He spat the word out.

"No, no, Harry. You're jealous of all the guys who date her." Fred informed with a nod of his head. Both Harry and Ginny froze and then gaped at the twin's.

"What?" The two formally arguing people said in unison.

"That's right." George's smile changed from mysterious to one of utter delight.

"And in about…five more minutes you two will begin to confess your most secret feelings for each other." Fred looked proud. Much too proud. Harry and Ginny's faces both lost their color and they turned in opposite directions. Harry headed straight towards Fred and George and Ginny walked over to Hermione.

"I don't believe it. They are just tying to trick us into freaking out." Ginny smiled, even though she wasn't too sure of her words. Neither was Hermione.

"Are you sure about that?" Hermione asked. Ginny's breath came out in a long sigh and she shot a furtive glance at Harry.

"Well…yea." She nodded trying to throw a little bit of confidence into her weak words. She waited till Hermione glanced away and shot a furtive look at Harry. Even from the back, the sight of him made her heart race.

-

"What did you two do now?" Harry snapped after marching over to the twins (who were laughing happily) and hushing them.

"Oh, nothing." Fred said in a tone that meant something.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"Well…" George cackled

"Remember that dish of duff we made for supper tonight?" Fred asked. Harry nodded slowly.

"It wasn't just duff."

"It was much more."

"Inside we concealed an argue fondue."

"An argue fondue…" Harry repeated trying not to let their grins get to him.

"Right. Do you want to know what it does?" George asked.

"Most likely not, but go ahead." Harry sighed.

"Well it-"

"Wait, Fred. I think we should let everyone else in on this secret." George said loudly making Ron, Hermione and Ginny glance over.

"_What_ secret?" Hermione asked in a highly suspicious tone.

"Today at dinner Fred and I placed a batch of argue fondue in the duff." George paused to let it sink in. "It's a new creation by the two of us."

"It has two effects, first, it makes you argue with the person that you have the most frustration with at the moment." Fred watched as many of the people exchanged looks. Harry stared blankly at the wall.

"Let's use Ron and us for example. We were only slightly mad at him for ratting us out to mum about the fake wand we'd replaced with hers again." George smiled at his younger brother.

"Old trick, we know, but still funny." Fred input with George nodding in agreement.

"Then, Hermione joined in the arguing because she as sick of listening to us all. Then mum got really mad and banished us all to this hidden room in the back of the house."

"So, since we were all only slightly mad, out arguing ended quicker than say, Harry and Ginny's."

"You see, the argue fondue feeds off the frustration and hidden feelings. As you can tell-"

"And as we all knew."

"-Harry and Ginny have a lot of pent up frustration towards each other. Not to mention all the secret feelings they have yet to say to each other."

"Now that the arguing has flamed down, the feelings are going to erupt and come out into the open. The second effect of the fondue." Fred finished their speech and the twins smiled. Ginny was now staring at her feet. Harry turned back towards the twins.

"That was a dirty trick." He mumbled.

"But a brilliant one." Fred laughed then looked at Harry seriously. "Besides, don't you think it's time the feelings came out anyway?"

Harry glanced to Ginny quickly and his chest fluttered. He looked back at the twins and shook his head.

"No."

"Hmmm…okay, whatever you say Harry." George shrugged and looked at his brother. "So, about this room where in. Ever seen it before?"

"No. Mom must have been hiding it. It almost seems like a big closet."

"Just like mom to throw us in a closet." George laughed. "You think so Harry?" The twins glanced up and sighed when they saw he wasn't listening. Too absorbed in their sister…

-

"Ginny are you okay?" Hermione placed a hand on the younger girls shoulder as Ron drifted over to the twins and Harry, popping a piece of candy into his mouth.

"Well, besides the mixed feelings I'm having, yea." Ginny glanced up from her feet.

"Mixed feelings?"

"Yea, the ones saying to kill my brothers and the ones saying to run away scared." She smiled sadly. Ginny glanced at Harry at the same time he looked over. Their gazes locked. "I'm not sure why I'm afraid of telling him I love him. The worst he can do is reject me."

"But he won't." Hermione squeezed Ginny's shoulder and then smiled confidently towards her younger friend. They both glanced back over and saw that Harry was headed towards them. Hermione smiled again and Ginny almost pleaded with her not to go.

"Good luck." Hermione whispered as she stepped away. Ginny frowned deeply and was still frowning as Harry reached her.

"Hi." He offered a half smile, but the low feeling in her gut kept her from returning it. "So…do you think we should just go ahead and get this over with?"

"I…guess." Ginny nodded thinking, _No, how about we hold it off for another…10, 15 years?_

"Alright." Harry nodded also.

Ginny closed her eyes. Here it comes, he was going to tell her how he felt about her…as a friend. She could almost feel her heart breaking. Without opening her eyes she said, "Alright you go-"

Her words were instantly cut off when Harry placed his lips on hers. Her eyes sprung open and her back stiffened. Harry jumped back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, so you weren't expecting that. I just thought that doing it that way and getting it over with quickly would be best for me. As you can see, I'm not too good with words. Never have been." He let out a breath of air and glanced up at her. Ginny was still staring at him her eyes wide. "And now that I'm done rambling, you can go ahead and get your part out."

"Er…" Ginny muttered not sure she could form words. She was still shocked to her toes and trying to figure out exactly what had happened. "Can you tell me something first?" She asked. Harry looked confused but nodded anyways. "What exactly did that…that kiss mean?"

"Well…" Harry grimaced. "Just that I…I like you…a whole lot. Alright?" He bit off sharply, sounding more annoyed with himself than anyone.

"Alright." Ginny smiled, now having more courage than before. "I guess it's my turn." She took a step forward then stopped. "Harry?"

"Huh?"

"C'mere" Harry glanced at her oddly before walking towards her and stopping in front of her. She lifted her hands and went to place them on his chest before stopping. She looked up at him and then let her hands fall to his chest. Harry seemed to realize what was happening, for he smiled and his head lowered as she pushed her self up on her tiptoes.

"I'm sorry for calling you an attention seeking git." She said when they had broken apart; she placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry for calling you a prat."

"Well, I apologize for calling you a pompous jerk."

"You didn't." He smiled.

"I was thinking it." She smiled as he frowned. "Are you really jealous of all my boyfriends?"

"Merlin yea." He kissed her again to prove her point, Ginny laughed. Across the room, four people sat smiling widely.

"By gosh George, you did it." Ron said happily watching his best friend and little sister snog and popped another piece of candy in his mouth.

"I know, aren't we great?" Fred boasted.

"We're splendid, dear brother of mine. Brilliant story tellers." George agreed in a chuffed voice.

"You know Fred," Hermione started. "I bet if you really make argue fondue's, you could make excellent money."

"We've considered it Hermione." Fred told her.

"In fact, we made a tester set yesterday. They aren't in the form we want them to be, but…"

"George did say they were testers." Fred said mischievously.

"What are the two of you up to now?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing…" Fred was using his something tone again. Ron walked back over to the group (he'd drifted a small ways away during their talk) and glared at Hermione.

"She over here nagging you two?" Ron snapped. "Nag, nag, nag. That's all she ever does."

"Oh gosh…Ron…" Hermione sighed and glanced at her friend. Then she shot a glare at the twins. "I'm guessing those little blue candies are your prototype?"

"Yep." Fred and George cackled in unison.

"Who is Ron going to be confessing feelings for?" Hermione asked, her tone going angry.

"Well, you're the one he is trying to argue with…" Fred pointed out like it was a mystery.

"B-but…Ron doesn't have feelings for me…" Hermione turned a bright red and glanced at Ron, who glared in return.

"Nag, nag, _nag._"

* * *

_ The end...thanks for reading. Hope you liked.  
Big thanks to ChraminglyHolly. Best beta in the world. Gets the story back in two days and says she's late. hehe._

_Review please...I wanna know what you think.  
I don't own Harry Potter._

_-Ashley! _


End file.
